Softness Of Sleep
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'Something about the case still felt wrong to Apollo. Something just wasn't adding up' Apollo was up late trying to figure out the answer to proving his client's innocence. But all Klavier wanted was for him to come to bed. Klapollo fluff.


**I seem to be on a roll with these Klapollo one shots at the moment! This one is just more fluff. I don't own any rights to Ace Attorney. Enjoy!**

Something about the case still felt wrong to Apollo. Something just wasn't adding up. His client was innocent, he was certain of that. So why did she hide her past from him? The one piece of information he needed was locked away deep inside her heart and without it, Apollo was certain he would lose. So, he kept digging through the evidence. Surely there must be something here that would prove her innocence? But no matter how hard he tried, nothing he came up with would help her even slightly. He swept his hand through his now completely dishevelled hair as his eyes scanned over the papers in front of him.

"I thought you were in bed"

Apollo's head flicked up to see Klavier leaning in the doorway, pyjamas sitting low on his hips. For a moment, all Apollo wanted to do was run up to him, kiss his soft lips, and allow himself to be lead off to their bedroom. But he knew he couldn't do that; a woman's life rested in his hands. He turned back to his work and the room was silent for all of about thirty seconds before he suddenly felt strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Come to bed" Klavier whispered and Apollo almost gave in.

"I can't, I have to make sense of this case. The final day of the trial is tomorrow!"

"Anything I can help with?" Klavier asked. Apollo stopped and stared at the other man, who raised a questioning eyebrow before pulling another chair over and sitting down beside him.

"What could you possibly do to help? Your job is to put people in jail, which is the exact opposite of my job"

"Well done dear, you remembered which side of the court we each stand" Klavier smirked a little mockingly, earning him a soft hit to the chest with the pile of paper Apollo was holding "Just because I'm a prosecutor doesn't mean I don't know how to defend people. The prosecution's best strategy in court is usually to figure out what the defence will do"

Apollo paused for a moment before realising Klavier was probably right. And what did he have left to lose? He was completely lost, so a little help couldn't hurt.

"My client is Regina Linden," Apollo said as he handed over a picture of her to Klavier.

"Pretty" Klavier mused, earning him another playful hit with the pile of paper in Apollo's hand.

"She's been accused of murdering Christina Hansen, who was killed on Eve Boulevard from blunt trauma to the back of the head at about 3:30 AM. There were two eye witnesses. One of which I discredited on the first day of court. But the second witness claims that Regina must be the murderer because it was only her and the victim there at the time. The witness was looking out of her apartment window and she had a pretty clear view of everything. But anytime I ask Regina if there was another person there, she clams up and no matter what I do she just won't tell me. I think it all links back to the abuse she went through as a child and I have a strong feeling her hand was forced by the abuser: her father. But without evidence, there is no way I will be able to prove it. If I don't find out what is going on by tomorrow, this case is over and that innocent woman is going to jail! Klavier, could you please stop staring at me like that" Apollo sighed as Klavier's eyes held a look that could only be described as adoration as he stared at him.

"You really care about getting her name cleared, don't you?" Klavier said, his voice almost dazed.

"Of course I care, she's an innocent woman!" Apollo sighed and turned back to his work. He stared at the autopsy report but his eyes refused to focus, making the words nothing more than a meaningless blur.

"You need to come to bed" Klavier whispered gently and Apollo turned to face him, his eyes wide.

"Did you not hear anything I just said? I have to find the answer or she's going to jail!"

"You're no use to her half asleep. You need rest" Klavier wrapped his hands around Apollo's and pulled them onto his lap.

"But what about-"

"I believe in you, Apollo. You'll find the answer, I know you will. But right now your top priority is sleep. Unless you want to be falling asleep in court tomorrow?"

Apollo shook his head sheepishly and Klavier allowed himself to smile. Quickly, he scooped up the sheets of paper that were scattered across the desk and organised them into a neat pile before slipping them back into Apollo's bag. He then helped Apollo to his feet and before the smaller man could object, he picked him up with one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back. Klavier chuckled at the surprised squeak Apollo let out as he picked him up and began walking towards their bedroom. Once Klavier managed to make it through the door, he gently set Apollo back down to the ground. He huffed up at Klavier which caused him to smirk. Apollo then glared at him which only made his smirk wider. Slowly Apollo began to undress, carelessly throwing his clothes across the armchair in their room. But once he noticed Klavier watching him intently from their bed, Apollo's cheeks turned their usual bright red- which seemed to happen more often than not when they were around each other, Klavier had noticed. Once he was changed he slipped into bed beside Klavier, instantly curling up and resting his head on the other man's chest. Klavier wrapped his arms around his shoulders and began stroking his fingers through his hair. Apollo began drifting off when a quiet, soft voice hit his ears. It took him a few moments to realise it was Klavier singing. But it wasn't like his usual singing voice; it was softer and sweeter. He had no idea what he was singing since it was in German but the gentle words and soothing melody lulled him to sleep within minutes.

"My mother used to sing that to me when-" Klavier started to say but cut himself off when he saw that Apollo was already asleep. Tenderly he pressed a kiss to his cheek before resting his head on the pillows and falling into a peaceful sleep with Apollo finally beside him.


End file.
